Tears Burn When Scars Don't Heal
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: A fighting session gone wrong between two lovers strikes worry in the minds of their teammates. Is it a common occurance?
1. Chapter 1

Emily sighed as she strapped on her biker gloves. She smiled slightly as she saw the tips of her fingers sticking out of the gloves, her clear fingernails staring up at her.

Strauss and the rest of the head of the unit had made the team go into a retraining program, all because of their last case. The California heat had made everyone a little high tempered when they took their Unsub into custody. Practically the whole team had burst into a frenzy when he gave JJ an insult, and of course, Strauss was there to capture the whole scene.

So for their 'retraining', they were required to spend six hours, for five work days, in the basement of the BAU, working on their fighting skills and shooting. And, according to Strauss, they all had to work on their 'anger management'.

Emily took the elastic from her wrist and quickly put her curled hair into a ponytail. "Who's up for a fight?"

The rest of the team shook their heads, slowly backing away from their fierce brunette.

Emily scoffed, showing an amused grin. "Seriously? None of you guys want to fight me? It's not like I'm gonna hurt you."

Morgan scoffed as he ran a hand over his bald head. "You nearly broke my nose last time."

"That was a tiny accident."

"It was fatal."

"And you almost broke my arm!"

"Get over it Reid, you need to workout more."

"No I don't!"

Emily laughed as everyone else began taking her side, gaining up on Reid. She quickly turned as a hand landed on her shoulder, and her eyes widened as she stared up at her boyfriend.

"Up for a fight?"

Emily smiled slightly, a slight gleam in her eye. "You want to fight your girlfriend?"

Hotch nodded, giving her a peck on her lips. "Only if she's not scared to get her cute little ass beat."

Emily's chuckle echoed around the basement as they got situated on the mat. "Oh! You know what's fun?"

"What?"

"Stage fighting!"

Hotch's eyes stared over to his girlfriend as his eyebrows shot up. "Stage fighting? Like fake fighting for movies and TV shows?"

Emily nodded excitedly, gaining chuckles from the team, who was sitting over against the wall to watch.

Hotch shrugged as Emily tightened her ponytail. "I guess that sounds good, although I don't have practice in that… uh, area."

Emily smirked as she got into her fiercest fight stance. "Bring it on, big boy."

Only a minute into the 'fight', Emily was down on the floor, her eyes shut tight and a bloody nose dripping down onto the crystal blue mat, with every profiler on their team surrounding her.

"God Em, are you ok?"

"Sugarplum!"

"Dear God, Emily!"

Emily groaned before spitting blood from her mouth. "Oh, will you all just shut up!"

Rossi immediately stood back while JJ and Garcia helped her stand. "Yup. I think she's ok."

Emily smirked at the older profiler, but immediately winced at the pain that shot from her nose, up to her head. "Fuck, that seriously hurts!"

Morgan made his way over Hotch, only to give him an equal blow to the nose.

"DEREK!"

He turned to see Emily, a hand over her nose that was bleeding down onto her chin. "Why did you do that?"

"He punched you Em!"

"It's not like he meant to do it!"

Morgan then turned back to Hotch, holding Emily back behind him. Hotch groaned slightly as he slowly stood, his hand holding his nose. "Morgan, that was completely out of line. Why the fuck would you do that to me?"

"You punched Emily!"

Hotch shook his head slowly, taking his hand away to see a tiny speck of blood on his finger.

"Oh, come on!"

Everyone turned to a frowning Emily, who was now wiping her nose with a tissue. "Why do I bleed like this and you barely get shit?" She winced slightly as JJ held an icepack to her nose, and she watched as her boyfriend slowly made his way to her.

"Emily, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

Emily nodded as she rubbed her hand down his muscular arm. "I know you didn't, it's alright. But hell, I didn't know what those unsubs got until now. And babe, you can pack quite the punch." She looked up to see tears in his dark eyes, and slowly let him take the icepack in his hand and put it on the bruising tip of her nose. "Sweetheart, I don-"

Emily shook her head, a tear falling down her cheek as she held her hand to his cheek. "It's ok. I know."

The team watched quietly as the brunette couple shared a small hug, before Hotch laid a kiss on the younger woman's head.

JJ leaned over slightly and whispered to Derek as she watched Emily give her boyfriend a watery smile. "Do you see the way they're looking at each other?

Derek nodded his head as he glared at his supervisor. "Of course. He feels bad and he should. He punched my best friend in the face, he deserves to feel shitty."

"No, not that. Emily usually would have given him the cold shoulder for the rest of the day. But she forgave him right away. It looks like a routine. Like they've done it before."

Derek and JJ shared a worried look as they looked back to the brunette couple in front of them.

Something wasn't right.


	2. Chapter 2

EVERYBODY - Please use your strength to vote for the Profiler's Choice CM Awards! The link to the ballot box is on ilovetvalot's page. Please everyone, these author's need your votes!

…

Hotch held his girlfriend's hand loosely as the plane landed at home, the snores of his teammates very clearly heard. He looked over to Emily next to him, seeing her eyes slowly flutter open. He cautiously leaned over the armrest and kissed her forehead before putting his lips next to her ear that lay below her loosely curled hair. "Em, you ok? You were asleep for a long time, and you didn't get up to pee like you usually do."

Emily shook her head slowly as she took her hand from his, rubbing her eyes softly. Her head jerked to look to her boyfriend when her hand was tugged on, and she saw his scowling gaze harden on her. "What?"

"Don't you pull your hand away from me." He closed his face in on hers, feeling satisfied at her wince. "When I hold your hand, I expect you to be grateful for my love. Don't you ever pull your hand away from me again unless you ask for permission."

Emily immediately nodded her head as she used her free hand to rub up and down his jacket clad arm. "Ok, ok. I get it. I'm sorry, Aaron."

Hotch shook his head as he gave her a hard kiss. "Get your go-bag and meet me by the car."

She watched as he got up and immediately ran down the jet stairs. She took a deep breath and stood, turning to see JJ's eyes hitting hers from her seat in the back. "Hey, Jay. I thought you were asleep."

JJ remorsefully shook her head as she stood, making her way to her brunette friend. "Emily, I heard everything Hotch said."

Emily put on a smile as she raised an eyebrow, running her fingers through her hair. "What are you talking about JJ? What did you hear him say?"

"I heard him yell at you."

Emily shook her head, the smile staying glued to her face as she lifted her go-bag from the table. "He didn't yell at me, JJ. I did something wrong and he was a bit frustrated, but everyone does that. It's fine, Jay."

JJ shook her head as she watched her friend's eyes glisten. "Emily, I heard how harsh he was wit-"

"Stop it. Ok?" Emily's eyes hardened on her best friend as her fist tightened around her bag's strap that lay on her shoulder. "You know nothing about Aaron and I's relationship, so I think you should drop it before you run into dangerous territory."

"Emily, I'd rather you not talk to me after I voice my opinion than not hear anything from me at all. I mean, for God's sake he hit you! And you still have a small bruise."

"How many times do I have to tell you people that it was an accident? Aaron did not hit me on purpose. He's never done it before and he wont start now. I love him, and he loves me and we love Jack and we wouldn't put him in a situation like that. So he has a temper. So what? You do too, and so do I, and Derek. Even Spencer and Pen have their moments. So watch what you say before insulting the man I love, and the man I had a daughter with!"

JJ sniffled as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "Emily, I'm just trying to warn you abo-" she was swiftly cut off by her brunette friend grabbing the collar of your shirt and pulling her against her chest. Emily's hard eyes glared down at the blond as she growled her words through her teeth. "I told you to drop it."

Emily slowly let go of JJ's shirt when she nodded her head, and she turned to see the shocked eyes of three of her four other colleagues. She let out a huff as she stomped off the plane, letting the breeze pass through her hair. She gave a timid smile to her boyfriend that sit in the car before picking up the small child that stood in front of her car door. She kissed his forehead as she let out a real smile, watching as he giggled. "How are you, Jack? Everything fine with you and Jessica?"

Jack smiled up at the brunette before throwing his arms around her neck. "Good! She wouldn't eat her peas but Grandpa said please and then she did!"

Emily chuckled as she strapped him into his car seat, and hopped into the car next to Hotch.

"You ready to go home? She's probably missing you like crazy."

Emily gave a small smile before looking out her window, her eyes watering when she saw a frightened JJ stepping off the plane. "Yeah. Let's go home."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Sorry for the confusion guys, but in the last chapter, yes, Emily and Aaron had a daughter. Her name is Jessica. Now, please enjoy!

…

Emily held Jack in her arms while she waited for her boyfriend to open the door, and she slowly licked her lip. In the car he hadn't yelled or gotten frustrated, and she knows it's only because Jack was with them. She sighed inwardly as he led her and Jack into the apartment, and slammed the door behind them. Emily winced slightly as she shut her eyes, setting Jack down on the living room floor. "Sweetie, can you go and get the sitter for me? Me and daddy need to talk with her."

Jack smiled wide before nodding and running down the hall.

Emily slowly shook herself as she stood back up, feeling Hotch's arms quickly encircle her waist. She smiled softly as his hands rested on her flat stomach, and his rough lips went to her pulse point. "May I say, you look beautiful?"

Emily let out a breathy giggle before nodding, resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "You can always say that. Like I can always say, you're very handsome Mr. Hotchner. But you are a pig…with dimples."

Hotch laughed against her neck before separating from her, watching as their sitter walked into the room. "Hey Lindsay."

Lindsay smiled as she picked up her purse, walking over to the couple that stood by the door. "Hi Aaron. Emily. Jessica is currently asleep, I just put her down about ten minutes ago. I fed her, burped her, changed her three times in the last hour, and made sure she had her blankie to sleep with."

Emily smiled wide as she nodded her head, embracing the young girl quickly. "Thank you so much, Lindsay. I wanted to tell you that we'll get you your check in about a week. We just haven't been paid yet."

The young girl shook her head before rubbing the older woman's arm. "It's ok, I get it. I'm just glad I could help." She walked around Emily before opening the door and stepping out into the night. "Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner."

As the door closed, Emily's eyes lit up and she immediately wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist. "I really like the sound of that. Don't you?"

"What? Mrs. Hotchner?"

Emily bit her lip as she smiled, her eyes shining. "Yeah."

Hotch smiled down to the younger brunette before him. "You're right. I like it. It has a certain…ring to it."

"So…have you ever thought about it?"

His eyebrows knitted together as he kissed the woman's pale forehead. "Thought about what? Marrying you?"

"Yeah! I mean, we already live together, and we have a daughter. Jack has been like a son to me since the day I met him, and I already cook you some amazing dinners." She felt herself giggle at her own appreciation. "Don't you think it's time for something like that?"

Hotch slowly shook his head, feeling sadness tighten around his heart. "Sweetie, we've talked about this. When I'm ready to propose to you, when I feel we're ready, then I will."

Emily's eyebrows knitted together as she let out a nervous chuckle. "You don't think we're ready for marriage? Don't you want to marry me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then what's stopping us? I mean, Jack already calls me mommy. Sometimes."

"Emily I ju-"

"Don't you love me?"

Hotch sighed as he let go of his girlfriend, removing her arms from his waist. "Emily, I don't want this conversation again."

Emily shook her head as she itched her left temple, letting a sarcastic smile cross her features. "Wow Aaron, I wonder why this conversation keeps coming up. Oh, I remember! Because this sadistic bastard who I call my boyfriend refuses to do it! I mean, I don't understand! We have a daughter, we have a house together, you say you love me, we make love or fuck almost every night like we're in a fucking porno and you even gave me a promise ring like we're teenagers!"

"EXACTLY EMILY! I gave you a promise ring because I love you, and I will marry you. But not now!"

"Tell me why. Please!" Emily let a tear fall down her face as her fists clenched. "What can I do to change your mind? To let you know that I'm ready for it now?"

Hotch growled through his clenched teeth as he grabbed Emily by the next and shoved her up against the wall, her eyes wide. "Listen, when I say no, I MEAN NO!"

Emily bit her lip as she grabbed onto her boyfriend's shoulders, before kneeing him in his most sensitive spot. She watched as he fell to the ground, and she immediately slapped him upside the head. "And when I say yes, I mean yes."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - First, thank you for all of your reviews and alerts! And second, lets just say I'm new at the 'high school' game. My very first dance is tonight! Please wish me luck. Now ladies and gents, read on!

…

Emily shook her head as she walked through the house, letting her tears spring back into her eyes as she made her way into her daughter's nursery. She gave a wide smile when she looked down into the crib to see Jessica staring up at her. "Hi my baby." She quickly picked up her baby girl and smiled softly against her almost bald head as Jessica giggled impatiently. "Lindsay said you were sleeping. Did me and daddy wake you up?"

Jessica looked up to her mother with no expression what so ever, and a spit bubble forming at her lips.

Emily giggled slightly as she took Jessica's blankie and softly wiped her mouth. "I'm gonna take that as a no."

The little girl, once her mother kissed her soft head, smiled wide and began flailing her tiny hands around, clumped into fists.

"Aw! You look just like your daddy, my little baby. You have his dimples, but my smile. His nose, but my eyes. My ears, and so far, his temper."

Jessica beamed at her mother before tugging on a strand of Emily's dark hair. Earning a collective 'ow' from her mother, she was put back into a crib with a kiss to her head and cheek. "It's time for bed, sweetie. If you want, I can sing to you again. Like I usually do."

"Me too!"

Emily spun around to see a smiling Jack standing in the doorway, his batman pajamas clinging to him as his blanket hun off him like a cape. Emily let out a laugh as he sprinted towards her and she lifted him onto her hip, smiling at him softly. "You want to hear a song too?"

Jack nodded frantically as Emily sat in the rocker in the corner of the room, him being seated in her lap. Emily looked to the crib to see Jessica's large eyes staring at her from what seemed to be a mile away. She set Jack's head against her chest before she kissed his hairline, breathing out a sigh of relief as the love spread around the room.

"Every night in my dreams, I see you. I feel you. That is how I know you go on…"

…

Hotch threw his jacket onto the couch before undoing the knot in his tie.

He murmured a 'fucking bitch' through his gritted teeth as he walked down the hall, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. His facial features began to soften as he heard Emily's melodic voice flow through the halls of the house. He made his fighting heart bring him to the door of the nursery, his head leaning against the doorframe so he could only see the crib with his daughter who began to dose.

"Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on. Once more, you open the door. And you're here in my heart and, my heart will go on, and on." There was a tiny, breathy laugh as the song cut off. "Well, I don't remember the rest, but you get the gist of it."

"I'm tired mommy."

"I know, sweetheart. Is Jessie out?"

"Yeah!"

"Shh, don't scream. Come on, let's get you into bed."

Hotch watched as Emily came out of the room with a tired Jack on her hip, and felt hurt ache his heart as she walked past him without a word.

Just as Emily left a kiss on Jack's forehead, tucking the blanket in so it surrounded him, she stood, and frowned as her boyfriend stood in the doorway. She shook her head as she stepped out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. "What?"

"I heard you."

Her brow arched as she made her way into their bedroom, hearing his footsteps behind her. She sat on the edge of their bed and watched as he closed the door. "You heard me? Heard me what? Singing to the kids?"

Hotch nodded slowly as he sat down next to her, taking her soft hands in his. "Why did you sing that song?"

Emily bit her lip as she looked down at their joined hands which lay on the bed in between them. "It's our song. It's what I always sing to them."

"I'm so sorry, Emily."

She slowly shook her head as her boyfriend's fingers tightened around hers. "I know you are. I am too. But we'll get through this, right?" Her eyes lifted to his and began to well. "I mean, we were never like this before. We're gonna get through it."

Hotch gave Emily a watery smile before taking her into a hug, feeling her silently sob into his chest. "I really hope we will."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - Sorry for the author's note guys, but I just wanted to ask if anyone could review this chapter for me? I got about one review last time, I think, and I just want to know if you guys are still reading. Criticize or compliment, or just plain beg for more! Thanks guys, hope you all have a good weekend. Or, end of your weekend.

…

The team watched from their lane as the brunette couple walked into the bowling alley with their kids in their arms and smiles on their faces. Their genuine joy was clearly shown as Jack jumped up and down in Emily's arms, and Jessica gurgled in Hotch's. Once they made it over to the team, they all shared a group hug, except for JJ who sat next to her napping son.

Emily sighed slightly as the team's eyes didn't have their usual sparkles. She set Jack down so he could run to the potty, and quickly asked Dave to make sure he'd get there ok.

She rubbed her sweaty palms on her jean-clad thighs as she sat down next to JJ, watching as Reid typed the names into the scoreboard. "Hey."

JJ looked up from her son, who's head was in her lap, and gave Emily a soft smile that matched the brunette's voice. "Hi."

Emily bit her lip as Hotch set Jessica down in her lap, and told her that he had to run to the bathroom. She looked back over to JJ to see the blond giving her a pensive stare, but oddly enough, the smile was still plastered to her face. "JJ, I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Oh, Em you don-"

"No, I do. I am so sorry for what I did, and I honestly don't know why I did it. I was crying the whole way home that night, and I had to tell Jack that there was just an eyelash stuck in my eye. I really don't know what came over me. But I want you to know that I will never do something like that again." She scratched her temple as she held her giggling girl against her chest, seeing JJ's eyes soften. "I'm really sorry. I think it was just some leftover tension I had in me and I didn't mean to take it out on you."

JJ shook her head slowly as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Emily, please believe me when I say it's ok. My best friend was angry, I get that. And I didn't mean to get in your way, or push too far. It's just…I-don't want to see you hurt, Em."

Emily nodded slowly, smiling softly at the woman before her, chuckling slightly when she heard Derek yell he got a strike. "Sweetie, I'm not hurt. Aaron and I are just going through a rough patch, you know? And with the kids, we're trying to make everything just go by so quick, and not really discuss what our feelings are because we're trying to make Jack and Jessica our top priorities for now."

"Well Em, if you want me to watch the kids one night, I'd be happy to do it. You know, to give you and Hotch some time alone."

Emily eyes slightly widen as she immediately shook her head. "No! No, I don't think that's necessary Jen. I mean, it's hard enough to leave Jessie and Jack with a sitter while we're away, and I really wanna spend some time with them while I can. I'm away from them enough as it is."

JJ slowly nodded, giving her friend a sympathetic smile. "Ok. Well, whenever you need me, you know?"

Emily smiled as she rubbed her hand down JJ's arm. "Thanks."

Hotch came out of the bathroom, Jack running out in front of him, and he looked up to see Emily rocking a giggling Jessica in her arms. He felt himself inwardly smile as he saw the joy on the brunette's face, as she smiled down to their son who had woken Henry.

"Aaron!"

He quickly shook his head as he looked up and smiled as Emily waved down to him. "Come on! Reid's about to bowl."


	6. Chapter 6

Garcia shook her head slightly as she pulled Morgan to the side, letting the rest of the team finish the game. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I cannot believe you! You hot, but dumb chocolate adonis! I mean, seriously! What the hell do you thi-"

"Whoa, whoa! Baby girl, slow down. What are you talking about?"

She quickly laid a slap to his chest before pointing behind her to Hotch and Emily, who were congratulating Jack on his strike. "You're acting like nothing happened with Emily and Hotch when you and everyone else told me something definitely happened! How the hell can you do that to them?"

Derek shook his head as he ran a hand down his face. "Penny, I know this is a big deal, but it's not our deal. It's none of our business, baby girl."

Garcia's face went from furious to shocked as she stared at her friend with wide eyes. "It's none of our business? Are you kidding me? Derek, those are two of my best friends, and they have two beautiful little offsprings that I will not let get harmed in this! They are in some sort of shitty rut and I don't understand how you can stand there and do no dang thing about it!"

"Dang?"

"DEREK MORGAN!"

Derek shook his head as he clasped his hands in front of him. "Penelope, you have to understand where I'm coming from."

Garcia bit her lip as she shook her head, looking up to the dark man with large eyes. "I can't believe you. Either Emily or Aaron could be seriously hurt with what they're doing, and a worse scenario is that the kids could get taken away from them! This is a bad situation and I don't see anyone doing anything to make it even a tiny bit better." She pointed an accusing finger at Derek before backing away. "Either you man up, or don't bother calling me again."

Garcia put on one of her cheery smiles before walking up to a laughing Emily who was holding her daughter against her. "Hey sugarplum."

Emily looked up from her seat and smiled to her friend, patting the seat next to her for her to sit down. "What's up, Pen? I saw you talking to Derek. Is everything ok?"

"Oh, everything's just fine and dandy! Speaking of fine and dandy, how are you and our lovely unit chief?"

Emily gave her a small smile as she kissed Jessica's soft head. "We're just fine, Pen. From whatever you heard, it's done. Ok? There's no need to worry anymore."

Garcia shook her head as she kissed her brunette friend's cheek, earning a watery smile. "No offense sweetie, but I don't believe you. How about this? Me, you and JJ go out tomorrow night if we don't have a case and have fun stripping at bars like we did last time." She let out a laugh as the older couple behind them turned their way, and Emily immediately turned around. "Stop saying that! We did not strip at a ba-"

"You did."

"I did not! My shirt slid down when I got up to go and pee, it's not like it was on purpose."

"Yeah, but then after you got so hammered you were dancing on the counter with JJ and some guys slipped twenty's into your skirt. Even some girls did!"

"You were one of those girls, Pen!"

Penelope smirked as she let out a giddy laugh. "I know! That's what was fun about it!"

Emily shook her head as she bit her lip, feeling her daughter drool slightly against her breast. "I don't know if I'm up for a girls night."

"But Em! I know you love your little offsprings because trust me, I do too! But we need to get you out of the ho-"

"Did you just call my son and daughter offsprings?"

Penelope nodded and gave her a quizzical look, as if she were discussing something normal. "Um, yes?"

"Don't call them that!"

"Why?"

Emily shrugged as her eyes widened. "I don't know! It just sounds so-"

"Weird? Impolite? Garcia-like?"

Emily laughed as she rocked Jessica, glancing quickly to see her eyes closing. "Exactly."

Penelope shook her head quickly, a smile forming on her neon purple lips. "Ok, but here's the thing! You do know you have to get out of the house. You never hang out with me and my blondie anymore! So, what we can do is kick your lovely brunette out and send him and the kids to JJ's with Will and Henry. That way, when we're done with our girls night at your house, all you have to do is sit back and wait for your savior and offsprings to arrive!"

"GARCIA!"

Penelope smirked as she let out a hearty laugh. "Sorry."

Emily smiled before looking down at her daughter, feeling satisfied when she saw that she was sound asleep. "I guess I could do th-"

"YAY!"


	7. Chapter 7

Emily shook her head as she zipped up her dress, frowning at how the dark green looked against her skin in the mirror she had in the corner of the bedroom. She shook the curls on her head before biting her lip, sliding her hands down to her stomach. "Aaron!"

Her boyfriend immediately ran into the room, a spatula in hand. "What? What is it?"

Emily let out a laugh before biting her lip, smiling as she watched Hotch slowly set the spatula down to his side. "Honey there's no intruder. Put the spatula down."

Hotch sent her a mocking smile before walking swiftly across the carpeted floor and encircled his arms around her waist, dropping the spatula to the rocking chair next to the mirror. "Then why did you call me in here? I'm suppose to leave in about ten minutes." He lifted his eyebrows before going in for a kiss. "Did you want me for a last minute quickie?"

Emily smiled wide against his lips before shaking her head. "As much as you know I love those quickies of yours, I needed your help with finding an outfit."

"But Em! You know I hate that!"

"And that's exactly why I called you in here," she smiled before giving him another quick kiss and unwrapping herself from his arms, turning back towards the mirror. "Can you remind me who bought this dress for me? I wanna kill em'."

Hotch frowned at her in the mirror before crossing his arms. "I bought it."

Emily immediately spun around with wide eyes. "Oh honey, I love it!"

He shook his head and kissed her nose, smiling wide as she slapped his chest. "I was teasing. So sorry EmmyBear."

"You're mean."

Not a second after he leaned down to kiss her once again, the doorbell rang and Jessica's screams were heard throughout the house. Hotch groaned as Emily quickly pulled on his hand and dragged him from the room, ordering him to get on his jacket and shoes as she picked up Jack from the couch and ran to the door with him in her arms. "Hey guys."

JJ and Garcia both grinned at the brunette before rushing past her into the house. "Okay JJ brought chips and chocolate and a whole bunch of tissues because I have the movies we all love. Titanic and The Change-Up."

Emily smiled wide while Jack began playing with her necklace.

"What's The Change-Up about again?"

They all turned to a smiling Aaron Hotchner that walked up behind Emily with Jessica in his arms.

"Oh! It's about the lawyer dad that has a totally hot wife and two twin babies, and the video game dude who practically bangs every girl that comes his way. Well, every pretty girl. Ok not pretty, but like insanely smoking hot and slu-"

"Ok, thanks Garcia!"

The perky redhead gave a sheepish smile and a tiny wave as she tried to duck her head. "Sorry. Totally forgot about the offsprings for a second."

Emily glared at her friend as she set her son to the ground. "What have I said about that, Pen?"

Hotch shook his head as he took his daughter to the living room and set her down on the couch before taking her small jacket and zipping it up. "So are you all gonna be ok while I'm gone?" He watched as Emily smiled at him before lacing up Jack's shoes, and the apprehensive looks of both her friends.

JJ slowly shook her head and put on a hesitant smile, watching as her boss slipped on his daughter's shoes. "We'll be fine. Besides, Will and Kevin are waiting for you over at Garcia's."

Hotch nodded before hoisting a smiling Jessica up onto his hip and walking over to his brunette, kissing her forehead before grabbing his son's hand. He whispered in her ear, soft and delicate for such a harsh command. "Give me a kiss, Em."

Emily immediately nodded and reached up, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to his lips. She felt him gently bite her lip as a sign to stop, and she backed away with a small smile. "Don't scare the guys, ok?"

He smiled before kissing her head and walking out the door, glaring slightly as an uneasy JJ slammed it in his face.


End file.
